Happiness
by CardioQueen
Summary: Written for my fic advent at To Love Somebody. Burke/Cristina smuff  smut/fluff .


A smile spreads across his lips and it's hard for her to hide her own smile.

That's what he does to her, he always has. No matter how much Cristina hates him for turning her into a pile of mushy gooey crap when he looks at her, she'll never stop loving him.

Her fingers curl around his and then interweave. The cool metal of his platinum wedding band sends a shiver down her spine and she glances on the ring of her opposite hand and wonders if he feels the same way.

It's still very new but she already thinks that it will never get old.

Burke reaches out and pulls her into his arms, wraps them securely around her. He kisses the top of her head, her temple, her cheek, her jaw, that spot just beneath her ear that causes her to ache for him without him even suggesting anything.

Then, and only then, does he move his lips to hers.

The kiss is gentle at first, a shared breath in a split second. Her arms wrap around his neck and her thin fingers splay against the dark velvet that is the skin of his neck. What started as gentle and innocent morphs into passionate and heated. His tongue slips past her lips and finds hers, twining with it and rubbing against it. Their breathing gets heavier and the arms wrapped securely around her only moments ago turn into a set of fumbling hands attempting to pull her clothes away.

Burke reaches behind her, unzips her dress and pulls at the thin straps on her shoulder. He only pulls his lips from hers only when absolutely necessary. The lingerie that she spent way too long picking out hits the floor without him even once looking at it while it's on her body.

If she weren't so fucking turned on, she'd be pissed off about it. Instead, Cristina does the same, fingertips dancing over flesh each time new skin is bared. By the time she the last piece of his suit hits the floor, he's positively throbbing and she wraps her hand around his impressive length firmly.

"You've been thinking about this all day," she observes in a low whisper.

"I never stop thinking about this," he growls in return, lifting her into his arms. The bedroom seems too far away and he makes it as far as the couch. Ungracefully he lays her down on it, spreads kisses over her body, paying painstakingly close attention to each breast.

Cristina writhes beneath him as his fingers slide up her inner thigh, slowly and teasingly. His lips close around her nipple and he pulls gently with his teeth. When he reaches her core with his fingers, he bites more firmly and traces his finger lightly against her folds. The contrast of the two feelings is enough to make her lose it right there before he's truly done anything.

Burke grins smugly against her breast, enjoying the tremble of her body beneath him. His lips begin to wander once more, traverse the flat concave of her abdomen and the curve of her petite hips. His fingers are so close to where she wants them yet so far away at the same time.

When he comes to her center, he places a feather light kiss against her. Slowly, almost exaggeratedly, he parts her with the tip of his tongue. Her hips thrust upward, automatically seeking out more and he pushes them back down and continues his torture.

She's glistening, so unbelievably wet before him. Unable to resist his own urges any more, he drags his tongue roughly against her, sampling her sweetness. He pushes his fingers inside her, two and then three, curling them upwards. She's falling apart beneath him and grasping the back of his head, cursing and begging for him to stop and never stop at the same time. He takes her clit between his teeth and thrusts his fingers harder inside her, giving her the 'more' that she asks for.

Burke doesn't stop when her body tenses, it only serves to further encourage him. He pushes a fourth finger against her tightened walls and attacks her clit with more ferocity. She's literally crying now, whimpering his name in broken syllables and he knows that she loves it. Only when she falls slack beneath him does he pull away.

Cristina looks up at him as he positions himself over her. She grasps the back of his arms, shifts only slightly beneath him until the tip of his head is pressed against her. She sees the wicked sparkle of his eyes and she reaches up to kiss him roughly.

Her silent way of saying 'Well, what the hell are you waiting for?'.

When he slams his length almost fully inside her in one powerful stroke, she doesn't regret it. She's stretched; courtesy of his fingers and the delicious things he did to her body, but still not enough to accommodate his length so easily. He hammers his hips against hers in deep staccato strokes until he's all in and lost in the ecstasy that is Cristina.

She pushes him away for only a moment to drape her legs up over his shoulders, letting him move harder and deeper, practically bending her in half. The pain is delicious and she wouldn't ever want him any other way. His name becomes a breathless chant on her lips and further fuels the way he's ruthlessly rocking into her.

Nothing has ever felt as right as he does.

Nothing ever will.

Despite ignoring his own need for her pleasure, he carries her through another orgasm before exploding inside her with a grunt. Her legs fall slowly to the side and he collapses over her, his dick still buried inside her.

Her legs locked around his hips wouldn't let him go anywhere even if he wanted to.

Burke resumes kissing her, just as they started; her temple and then her cheek, the spot beneath her ear. He pauses there and tells her in a low whisper how unbelievably lucky he is to have her in his life, how foolish he was for ever leaving and how amazing she is for giving him another chance.

Cristina is the one who smiles this time and she presses a kiss just beneath his ear before whispering, "I love you too."

-Fin


End file.
